


Morgana's song (Oh My My My)

by Sparky_Stark



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Another one I wrote when i was fourteen, F/M, Fluff... ish, Hope you all like, Modern AU, Not really sure, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Stark/pseuds/Sparky_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana meet when they're seven. it goes thorugh their life/relationship in little flashes based on the lyrics of Taylor Swift's Mary's Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana's song (Oh My My My)

****

**_She said “I was seven and you were nine, I looked at you like the stars that shined, in the sky, the pretty lights._ **

A giggling seven year old Morgana sat on her new swing set in her backyard. Uther, her stepfather, had bought it for her birthday last week but it had been raining since then and she had never had to chance to use it until now. A pleasant summer’s day, not too bright or dull, not too hot or cold, perfect. The warm breeze softly blew her long black hair away from her pale face.

A small boy with similarly coloured hair to her stepped out of the back door and whipped his head from side to side. This was Merlin, Arthur’s best friend, he had moved in next door just before her birthday and her step brother had befriended Merlin quickly. Morgana stopped swinging and tilted her head wondering what the small boy was doing. She watched as Merlin slid himself behind her play house and didn’t move her gaze even when he looked right at her and put his finger to his lips. She wasn’t supposed to tell. She smiled and nodded, the seven year old knew the importance of keeping hiding places secret, at least, that’s what she assumed she was doing, Merlin looked like he was playing a game of hide and seek.

Morgana jumped off her swing and went to play the play house with a plan to talk to Merlin. “Hi.” She grinned opening the window above Merlin’s head. Merlin looked up at her a little relieved; he had thought it was Arthur already. “How old are you?” She asked. “I mean, you look small, like, really small. Mainly when you’re with Arthur. But if you are as small as you look, then you wouldn’t know Arthur ‘cause you wouldn’t have met in school would you?” She continued happily. “I’m seven by the way.”

“I, uh, I know. I was, uh, at your birthday party last week, um, Morgana. I’m, ah, nine.”

“Oh, I’m seven and you’re nine, that’s two years... wow, that’s a long time, you’re old.” Morgana giggled.

“Hey! I am not old!” Merlin protested loudly. “And shhh! I’m hiding and Arthur can’t find me first. He’s got to find one of the others first. I don’t want to be on next.”

“Well, climb through the window and hide in here. I’ll help hide you.” Morgana offered. Merlin looked at her and wondered if she was trying to trick him but he climbed through the window any way. Arthur didn’t find him for 15 minutes; Merlin grinned at his victory and wouldn’t stop teasing the blonde for the next few weeks for being too scared of Morgana to go into her playhouse to look for him.

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love, and our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes and said oh, my, my ,my_ **

It was Merlin’s 10th birthday party; Uther had offered to cook a barbeque in the Emrys’s backyard. Balinor had come for the occasion, took him a while to persuade his boss to let him come back form the business trip early to see his son turn ten. Morgana ran up to Merlin with a present for him in her hands. It was a special present; Morgana had saved up to buy it for him and now she was giving it to him. Merlin opened the present and smiled. Morgana looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear a little embarrassed. Merlin threw his arms around her and whispered a ‘thank you’ in her ear before running off to play with his other friends.

Balinor and Uther watched the scene unfold in amusement. “Next thing we know they’ll be saying ‘I do’” Uther commented chuckling.

“And we’ll have little black haired grand-children running around our feet.” Balinor added. Both men started laughing causing Hunnith to roll her eyes at their antics.

****

**_Take me back to the house with the backyard tree, said you’d beat me up you were bigger than me, you never did, you never did._ **

Merlin sat in the biggest tree in his backyard, hiding from Morgana when she came over asking him to play in her playhouse with her, the one that she had let him hide in a few months ago. Morgana looked up at him from the ground and smirked. “Merlin!” She shouted. Merlin jumped, Morgana’s voice was very close, he looked down and was startled at the sight of Morgana in a loose green silk top and jeans at the bottom of the tree that he fell out and wound up knocking Morgana over. She easily slid Merlin off of her body and laughed. Merlin blushed.

“Oh, uh, sorry Morgana. I didn’t mean to, uh, hurt you.” Merlin stuttered.

“It’s okay Merlin, you couldn’t hurt me.” Morgana assured him. Merlin looked offended.

“Could too!”

“Na-ah.” Morgana argued.

“Uh-huh. I could beat you up! I’m bigger than you.” Merlin told her.

“You never will though.” Morgana smirked and walked away, all thoughts of her playhouse forgotten.

**_Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tired, just two kids you and I, oh my, my ,my, my_ **

“Hi Merlin.” Morgana said shyly from the door to the older boy’s bedroom. Merlin looked up from the computer game he was playing.

“Oh, hi Morgana. Um... what do you want?” Morgana stepped further into the room.

“I wanna play truth or dare.” She told him, leaving no room for disagreement in her voice.

“Oh, okay then.” Merlin agreed. “Truth or dare.” He asked.

“Dare.” Morgana stated.

“I dare you to, ummm... tell Arthur you have a boyfriend.” The twelve year old smirked at his best friend’s sister. The smaller girl’s face contorted as she squealed in disgust.

“Boyfriend! Ewwwwwww!”

“Well, if you’re not going to do it then I suppose I win and you have to leave.” Merlin’s voice trailed off at the end. He wanted her to leave so he could get back to his game.

“No, I’ll do it. But not now, tomorrow on the way to school.” Merlin nodded reluctantly, _damn, why wouldn’t she say no and leave?_ “Now, truth or dare.”

“Dare. Hit me with your best shot.”

“I dare you to kiss me.” Morgana crossed her arms and smirked.

“What!” Merlin almost shouted.

“Unless you’re chicken.”

“Fine.” Merlin agreed reluctantly, he was not going to be called chicken by _Morgana_ of all people. He stood up and walked over to her. “3, 2, 1.” Merlin leaned in and at that second Morgana, giggling, ran away to tell Gwen what she had done. Grumbling, Merlin went back to his computer game, secretly wishing that Morgana had let him kiss her, and waiting for his revenge tomorrow when Morgana had to tell Arthur she had a boyfriend. But what he didn’t know was Arthur wouldn’t be the only one shouting tomorrow.

**_Well I was sixteen and suddenly, I wasn’t that little girl you used to see, but your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_ **

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us; they never believed we’d really fall in love_ **

**_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my_ **

“Happy 16th birthday sis.” Arthur said to Morgana holding a tray of breakfast in his hand. “Dad asked me to bring this up for you squirt.” Arthur ruffled Morgana hair; she scowled at him but took the food from his hands anyway.

“Thanks.” She tried to sound happy but she just couldn’t do it, Merlin wasn’t there, and it was her birthday.

“What’s up?” Arthur asked sitting down on the bed. Morgana didn’t answer; instead she just pushed the food around her plate and tried to make a joke out of the situation.

“Nothing, but you’re putting me off my food, so if you’d kindly leave I would be most grateful.”

“Very funny Morgana, but we both know that’s not the reason you’re upset on your birthday. It’s Merlin isn’t it?” Morgana nodded. “Because he’s not here?” Again Morgana nodded.

“I just wish he wasn’t at university, just for today, I miss him. I know he’s only been gone just under a year but...” Morgana stopped not wanting to tell her brother that she might be in love with his best friend.

“You’ve been in love with him since 8th grade.” Arthur supplied. Morgana turned sharply to face him. “Oh come _on Morgana!_ You’d have to be blind not to notice; even Merlin does a better job at hiding the fact that he loves you than you do.”

“Merlin likes me?” That seemed to be the only thing Morgana took in from her brother’s mini rant, she didn’t even seem angry that he had told her who she loved before she was sure herself, for the moment anyway. Morgana seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a minute before coming back to her senses. “Out.” She commanded Arthur. “If I am going to eat I need to do so without your face making me feel sick to my stomach and loosing my appetite.” She proceeded to push him out of the room. Pushing the door closed behind him she locked it and began to eat her breakfast.

Morgana stayed in her room for the rest of the day, or, at least until it was almost time for her party. Gwen arrived 5 minutes after Morgana got downstairs. The two smiled at each other and rushed to the back of the house where the decorations were almost finished. Everything was green, purple and white with a large 16 balloon in the centre hovering just above a large triple chocolate cake. Morgana smiled at the scene, she loved how Uther had gone all out for her and not Arthur who had had a small gathering of friends with a cake and some music... although, he did get £10,000 as a gift...

The party had been going on for an hour, Arthur and a few of his friends were sat in a corner drinking beer, keeping it away from the rest of the party goers, who were under age, many of Morgana’s friends were flirting with any and all of the boys that were there. Not that she didn’t appreciate all the people that had come, but the only person she wanted there wasn’t and that person was. “MERLIN!” Arthur shouted, breaking Morgana’s thoughts of the black haired boy. “Thought you couldn’t make it.”

“Yeah, me too. Sorry I’m late.” Merlin grinned and scanned the room for Morgana. When he saw the pale skinned girl he smiled and waltzed over to her, birthday present in hand. “My Lady.” Merlin mock bowed to Morgana who was smiling at Merlin’s sudden appearance.

“My Lord.” Morgana played along.

“No, no, no. _I_ am but you humble servant.”  Merlin’s voice started to speed up. “Who comes baring presents.” He was grinning as he handed over the gifts he had bought Morgana. The first one she opened was a plastic bracelet. She looked at Merlin questioningly. “Just a reminder of the first time we met, you, uh, you were wearing one similar to that only-”

“Different colours.” Morgana finished. Merlin nodded slightly embarrassed.

“Oh, uh, next.” Merlin handed over the next gift as he said it, wanting to get rid of the awkward silence. Morgana gently unwrapped the ocean coloured box Merlin just handed her. Inside was a beautiful silver locket with an inscription on the back ‘ _You dared me to kiss you and ran when I tried- Merlin’_ Inside was a picture of the two of them at Arthur’s 11th birthday party at the laser quest near by.

They were both stood outside waiting for the doors to open. Morgana had invited Gwen along but she didn’t enjoy anything with guns, fake or otherwise. Merlin was sat on a bench with Morgana stood in front of him pretending to shoot Arthur. They were both smiling. It was a picture Merlin’s mother, Hunnith, had taken without their knowledge, but when Merlin asked about photos of the two of them, he had found out about it.

Morgana chuckled a little. “How much did this cost you?” She asked. Merlin shook his head.

“My lips are sealed.” Morgana looked at him but didn’t say a word. Merlin gently took the locket out of her hands and fastened it around her neck. “Beautiful.” He whispered.

“Me or it?” Morgana asked.

“Both.” Merlin answered handing over the third gift. Morgana seemed a little overwhelmed wondering how Merlin afforded all of this; she knew his mother didn’t have much his father on the other hand... Morgana’s train of thought was lost when she opened the third present.

It was a box containing a small blue glass dolphin with a small number of diamonds making the ‘wave’ it was supposed to be on sparkle in the light. Morgana gasped at the beauty of it. “Merlin.”

“Before you say any more about money, this was my grandmother’s, it was given to her by her husband, then she gave it to my dad, her son, to give to my mum and then my mum gave it to me to give to, um, a girl I love.” Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. “Last.” Merlin said quickly handing over the final present. It wasn’t a present as much, just a little paper box holding a promise, that Merlin would be there forever.

“I’m um, I’m a bit of a romantic.” Merlin spoke awkwardly.

“I love it Merlin, all of it.” Morgana told him.

“What I was trying to do with all of this is ask you to, um, go out with me sometime.”

“Like on a date?” Morgana asked not believing it was happening.

“No, no, I mean, yes, um, if you want it to be. I, um, want it to be, but if you don’t I understand, it’s just...”

“I’d love to Merlin. What took you so long?”

“Well, uh... Hey! It’s not as if you were so confident about any of this.” Merlin protested. Morgana didn’t say anything but stood up and grabbed Merlin in a hug.

In the corner Gwain said to his friends “How much do you bet they just got together?”

**_Take me back_ ** _**to the creek beds we turned up, two AM riding in your truck**_

**_All I need, is here next to me_ **

“I love this.” Morgana said. She and Merlin were sat and a blanket in sleeping bags in the back of Merlin’s pick-up truck.

“What?” Merlin asked twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers.

“Being together, under the stars, having you home instead of at university. I love summer.” Merlin smiled down at Morgana even though she couldn’t see it.

“So do I.” He murmured.

**_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight, you stayed outside, ‘till morning light, oh, my, my, my_ **

“Morgana.” Merlin said jogging to catch up with the furious girl. He’d been stupid, made a mistake, one he wished more than anything he could take back. “I was drunk; it was a party I didn’t mean to kiss her.”

“Drunk or not Merlin you did it! I never want to see you again. How could you?” Morgana screamed. She stormed into the house and slammed the door behind her. Merlin ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the porch steps. He was going to wait this out and talk to her in the morning, even if it meant sitting there all night.

**_A few years have gone and come around, we’re sitting in our favourite spot in town, then you looked at me, got down on one knee_ **

**_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle, our whole town came and our mamas cried, you said I do, and I did too_ **

**_Take me home where we met so many years before, we’ll rock our babies on that very front porch, after all this time you and I_ **

**_Well I’ll be 87 you’ll be 89 I’ll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky_ **

**_Oh my, my, my_ **

****


End file.
